Just a Lie
by Aqiki-Chan
Summary: Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan raut sendu yang terlihat sangat ironis sebagai bukti rasa sesak yang tak tertahankan di dalam dada. Kumelirik seseorang yang tengah membelakangiku. Memperlihatkan punggungnya seakan memamerkan kenyataan yang sangat menusukku. Kenyataan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Jadi, semua yang telah kita lewati bersama itu hanya sebuah kebohongan?"
1. 'Cause I'm Not Fine at All

**H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **P**

 **Y**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

Aku menggenggam erat gelas berisikan kopi yang baru saja kubuat. Terlihat uap panas yang mengepul di atas cairan berwarna hitam pekat tersebut. Aku menatap uap tersebut tanpa berniat meminum kopinya.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Menikmati sejuknya udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Udara bersih tanpa adanya polusi. Sesekali aku menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan uap kopi.

Tatapanku terfokuskan pada langit yang terlihat cerah. Warna biru mendominasi dengan awan putih bergerombol menghiasi langit. Tak lupa dengan cahaya pagi sang surya yang terasa hangat.

Menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi panasku seraya menatap sebuah pohon yang tampak indah. Beberapa kuncup mulai mekar. Menambah kesan tersendiri padaku.

"Sudah musim semi, ya?" Aku bergumam kecil. Menyembunyikan netra kelamku sejenak. Merasakan tetes demi tetes kopi yang melewati kerongkonganku.

 _Musim semi.._

 _Membuat bunga sakura mekar dengan indah dan menggugurkannya untuk menebarkan pesonanya. Terlihat sangat cantik dan indah._

 _Sama seperti aku mendapatkannya sehingga cinta timbul lalu kehilangannya meninggalkan luka. Sayangnya ini terasa sakit._

_

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Aku membuka mataku sehingga netra onyx milikku terlihat. Menatap sumber suara yang membuatku menghentikkan aktivitas menikmati udara pagi. Memberikannya senyum tipis.

Ia berlari kecil menujuku. Masih dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Surainya yang panjang melambai diterpa angin. Irisnya menatapku berbinar penuh keceriaan.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" Ia menyapaku bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkah larinya.

"Hn, _ohayou_ ," jawabku singkat. Menatapnya yang tingginya hanya sebahuku dengan pandangan lembut. Melihat seseorang yang paling berarti dihidupku. Dan selamanya begitu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Sasuke- _kun_ tunjukkan?" Iris _emerald_ miliknya yang bulat menatapku penasaran.

Aku meraih tangan mungilnya. Menggenggam dengan erat. Seakan-akan aku akan kehilangannya jika melepaskannya. Senyum tipis masih setia tersungging di bibirku.

Dia alasanku tersenyum. Dia alasanku untuk tetap hidup. Dia penyelamatku. Dia segalanya.

Aku menariknya untuk melangkah bersama. Melewati rumput demi rumput yang menjadi pijakan kami. Genggamanku makin mengerat.

Detak jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Merasakkan sensasi tersendiri yang membuat tubuh terasa panas dan dingin secara bersamaan. Perasaan ini, rasa yang selalu muncul saat aku bersamanya.

Aku menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya. Menikmati setiap detakan demi detakan yang membuatku gila. Membuatku tak bisa mengontrol senyum.

Langkahku terhenti. Menunduk untuk melihat sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan pada sang gadis yang berdiri menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Dia memanggilku dengan menatap sebuah bibit bunga sakura.

Sebuah bibit bunga Sakura berdiri tegak di hadapan kami. Menunjukkan keindahannya walau ukurannya hanyalah separuh dari betisku.

Dia tersenyum senang sangat lebar dengan tatapan mata berbinar gembira. Perlahan dia melepaskan genggamanku dan duduk di hadapan bibit bunga yang kutunjukkan.

"Jadi ini yang ingin ditunjukkan?" Sakura mendongak menatapku. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum tipis karenanya. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya. Menatap sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Sama indahnya dengan gadis di sampingku ini. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan Yang Maha Esa telah meciptakan aku, dia, dan kehidupan ini. Membuatku merasakkan getaran-getaran menyenagkan dalam dada.

"Di sini kita pertama kali bertemu. Di tempat ini juga kau menolongku. Dan aku ingin di sini menjadi tempat yang paling berkesan untukku dan untukmu, untuk kita berdua."

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Menatap _emerald_ yang selalu menatapku penuh kasih sayang. Menjulurkan tangan kananku untuk meraih tangan mungilnya. Tanpa tunggu lama, kugenggam tangan yang selalu membelaiku dengan lembut.

"Maukah kau membantuku merawat bunga ini sebagai simbol harapan kita berdua? Sebagai tanda adanya hubungan diantara kita, pengingat segala kenangan kita, sebagai persembahan untukmu. Sebagai bukti bahwa ... aku mencintaimu."

Matanya berkaca-kaca menatapku lantaran kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Pipinya yang putih lembut dihiasi semburat merah merona.

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang masih menunjukkan rona merah. Senyum lebar tak dapat dihindarkan. Mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum juga.

" _Arigatou_ , tapi tak perlu semua itu untuk membuktikan sebuah cinta, Sasuke- _kun_. Cukup nikmati, dalami, dan simpan semua momen. Dengan itu, nilainya akan lebih besar dari sebuah materi. Karena cinta tidak perlu materi. Cinta tak perlu sebuah alasan."

_

"Aku harap, kita akan selalu bersama dan bahagia. Selamanya!"

Telingaku tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan pemuda dan pemudi yang kutebak pasti sepasang kekasih. Entah mengapa, tubuhku terasa bergetar saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Membuatku kepalaku seperti berputar. Mencari sebuah kenangan.

Aku memejamkan mataku guna mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran menyebalkan di kepalaku. Bukannya hilang, justru semakin jelas detailnya. Mau tak mau membuatku menggeram rendah.

Aku berdiri. Meninggalkan kedua manusia yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Cinta sesaat yang akan membuatmu sakit.

Entah mengapa, aku senang sekali memejamkan mataku sekarang. Dan kini aku memejamkan mataku lagi.

 _Harapan?_ _Masih bisakah aku mengandalkannya?_

_

"Sasuke- _kun_! Lihat pohon ini! Dia betambah besar!" Teriakan antusias yang nyaring membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Sambil mengunyah tomat ceriku yang terakhir, aku melangkah menuju bunga sakura tampak indah sekarang.

Sekarang sudah musim semi. Sudah setahun sejak aku menanam pohon ini. Ukuran pohonnya bertambah besar dan tinggi. Kelopak bunganya pun mulai mekar dan menambah kecantikkannya. Terlihat sehat dan segar.

Ini semua berkat dia. Dia selalu tekun merawat bunga ini sampai tumbuh pohon yang sekarang tingginya sudah mencapai pahaku.

Aku berjongkok di sampingnya yang sedang mengelus-elus daun serta beberapa kelopak bunga yang belum mekar sempurna. Senyuman tulusnya ia layangkan pada pohon yang selama ini kami rawat layaknya dirinya adalah seorang ibu dan pohonnya adalah sang anak.

"Dia sudah tumbuh. Menjadi bunga yang cantik dari sebelumnya. Jadi, di musim semi kedua ia dirawat olehmu, apa harapanmu yang pertama?" Aku bertanya sambil ikut-ikutan menyentuh ujung daun yang sedikit basah.

"Hm? Harapan? Apa, ya?"

Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan seraya menatap pohon kecil di depan kami. Menampilkan raut berpikir yang terlihat imut. Membuatku gemas bukan kepalang.

"Ah, iya!"

Suaranya yang melengking membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. Ia tersenyum lalu meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya dengan erat kemudian.

Kutatap wajahnya yang kini sedang tersenyum manis sampai-sampai matanya menyipit. Entah berapa kali aku terpesona dengan senyumannya. Dan aku suka itu. Aku suka segala bentuk senyumannya.

"Aku harap, Sasuke- _kun_ dan aku akan selalu bersama."

_

"Hei, _Teme_. Wooah! Ada apa denganmu?!"

Aku mendengus kesal saat Naruto berteriak histeris di depanku. Bukankah dia sangat lebay. Aku menatap tajam Naruto yang telah menganggu tidur siangku.

Aku memeluk guling erat dan membelakangi Naruto. Tanpa ingin berbicara banyak, aku mencoba tidur lagi dan mengabaikan Naruto. Toh, kalau dia bosan, dia akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Aku jadi teringat diriku yang lama. Diriku yang selalu mengunci pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu ruangan serta menutup seluruh tirai jendela. Menggulung diri dalam selimut dan memeluk guling dengan erat seraya menatap dinding kosong.

Dan sekarang aku kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu.

Aku menghela napas kasar. Mengenyahkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang masa lalu. Masa laluku yang lebih kelam dari langit malam.

"Sebegitu pentingnya Sakura- _chan_ bagimu?"

Aku mendelik kearahnya. Memamerkan tatapan tajam layaknya pisau milikku. Rahangku mengeras menahan amarah dan juga rasa sesak yang muncul secara bersamaan.

"Jangan menyebut namanya, _Dobe_!" Aku membentaknya dengan keras sampai membuatnya terlonjak kaget serta menampilkan wajah takut. Tatapan tajamku masih kulayangkan padanya. Kali ini aku tak main-main.

" _Go_ - _Gomen_ ," ucap Naruro terbata-bata dan membenahi posisi duduknya.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia bersandar pada sofa kecil yang berada di kamarku. Ia memejamkan matanya sehingga iris sewarna batu safir itu tak terlihat.

Aku masih berbaring di kasur empuk dengan bergulung di selimut. Masih dengan memeluk gulingku, kubalikkan arahku berbaring menjadi posisi terlentang. Aku membuang napas kesal. Kembali menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku.

" _Fyi_ , dia baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto pelan seperti tidak ada niat untuk memberi tahuku.

Aku merasa jantungku memompa darahnya lebih cepat. Membuatku rasa pening hinggap kepalaku. Rasanya tubuhku seperti akan melayang. Bergetar mengirimkan sensasi aneh.

Bukan, bukan rasa seperti itu. Bukan rasa menyenangkan yang menggelitik perutku. Tapi ini rasanya sakit. Seperti seluruh tubuhku terhempas dan mendarat di tumpukan batu tajam. Rasanya sesak seperti kehabisan seluruh napas.

"Aku tidak perlu informasi tak berguna seperti itu, _Dobe_."

Aku menghela napas berat. Menutup mataku secara perlahan.

 _Aku merasa tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau di mana?_

_

 _"Kau mempermalukan nama Uchiha."_

 _"Dasar anak sial! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!"_

 _"Sungguh, aku menyesal membuatmu masih hidup sekarang."_

 _"Kau masih kecil, sudah bisa melawan! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!"_

" _Pergi dari sini, Bodoh! Tidak berguna!"_

 _"Mati saja, sialan!"_

 _"Sasuke, kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu. Aku janji akan memperbaikinya. Sasu-ARRGHH!"_

Tetes demi tetes keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku bergerak gelisah serta bergetar tak karuan. Aku mengernyitkan mataku saatku masih terpejam. Tak jarang kucengkram kain yang menyelimutiku.

Tak lama kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuhku. Memberikan belaian lembut penuh kasih sayangnya. Mengelap keringat yang berada di pelipisku dan mengecupnya dengan bibir hangatnya.

Lama kelamaan aku merasa tenang. Kini aku sepenuhnya tersadar. Dengan berat hati aku menampakkan iris sekelam obsidian milikku. Sesuatu yang pertama kulihat adalah surai merah muda yang wangi menghalangi pandanganku.

Aku mencoba duduk. Dia pun mengerti dan mundur untuk memberikanku ruang. Aku bersandar pada sandaran kasur dan mengatur napas.

Aku menatap netranya yang memberikan tatapan khawatir yang teramat. Kubisakan untuk memberikannya senyum terbaikku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, ia malah meneteskan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah sendu yang sangat menyedihkan. Dan aku sangat tidak suka ekspresi itu. Terlebih, ia menampilkannya karena diriku.

"Kau tak baik-baik saja! Berhenti berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Kau terluka, hiks. Aku tahu, hiks."

Gadis itu terisak. Buktinya bahunya bergetar hebat. Kedua telapak tangan miliknya ia gunakan untuk menangkup dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. Tidak ada air mata lagi setelah ia menghapus lelehan liquid bening tersebut, namun isakan kecil masih lolos dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Kuraih tubuh mungil di depanku. Kudekap erat seseorang yang paling berarti di hidupku. Kuresapi segala rasa saat berada dipelukannya. Kurasakan lengan kecilnya melingkari leherku bersamaan dengan sebuah dagu yang menempel di bahuku.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja saat tidak ada dirimu."

"Aku selalu ada untukmu."

_

Sampai kapan aku hanya terdiam dan memandang kosong semua yang kulihat? Jujur aku merasa lelah di sekujur tubuhku dan juga hatiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri saat ini.

Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah berbaring di tempat tidur, makan, cuci muka, melamun di depan pohon sakura, dan tidur. Lalu berulang lagi.

Namun kali ini aku tertarik untuk menyentuh sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam metalik yang masih berada di tempat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku menggunakannya.

Aku bangkit dan meraih _smartphone_ milikku. Setelah selesai, aku kembali menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Membalik-balik ponsel tersebut untuk mengecek keadaan barangnya yang sudah lama aku terlantarkan.

Masih menggenggamnya tanpa menyalakannya. Aku melamun. Pikiranku kosong. Tatapanku memang mengarah pada layar hitam tapi tidak dengan pikiranku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ke mana perginya pikiranku.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali setelah sadar dari lamunanku. Kini obsidianku benar-benar terfokus pada layar yang menunjukkan replikaku walau terlihat samar.

Penampilanku sangatlah buruk sekarang. Wajah kusut, kantung mata mulai menghitam, mata berair, dan rambut acak-acakkan. Sejenak aku meletakkan _handphone_ ku di samping pahaku dan mengusap wajahku agar terlihat lebih baik.

Tanganku meraba sebuah tombol di sisi samping ponselku, membuat ponsel itu memberikan cahaya. Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan di ruangan gelap ini. Cahaya yang membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit.

Bagaimana tidak, _wallpaper_ layar kunci ponselku yang membuat rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang terus bertambah setiap hari dan terasa berlipat saat mengingatnya.

Aku tetap setia memandangi wajah cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis di pohon Sakura yang mulai menggugurkan kelopak bunganya saat musim semi tiba. Jujur, aku menyukai senyumannya. Tapi tak bisa kuenyahkan juga rasa sakit yang amat mendalam ini.

Aku tekan jariku pada _fingerprint_ di dekat kamera hingga terbuka dan menampilkan layar utama. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesak. Musim semi ya?

 _Aku membenci musim semi._

_

Aku menoleh pada gadis beriris sewarna dengan klorofil yang sedang asik mengamati langit penuh dengan kemilau cahaya yang biasanya disebut bintang. Senyum tipisnya yang terlihat menawan ia persembahkan pada langit cantik di atas sana.

Dia tidak kunjung menyadari bahwa aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Tanpa berkedip. Aku terpesona dengannya. Dengan cantiknya bentuk wajahnya, dengan uniknya segala perilakunya, dan dengan baiknya sifat dimilikinya.

Gadis ini menyelamatkanku. Dia penyelamatku. Menyelamatkanku dari rasa hampa dan sakit. Gadis ini mengajarkanku tentang cinta dan rasa kasih sayang. Dia membuatku merasakan sebuah getaran menyenagkan di hati. Dia sangat berarti. Dia segalanya bagiku.

Dia yang menemuiku, melangkah tanpa rasa takut untuk mendekatiku. Menggenggam erat tanganku dan menarikku untuk bangkit. Menghapuskan luka yang ada dalam diriku. Memberikan segala perhatian dan kasih sayangnya. Membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

Sakura menoleh ke arahku. _Onyx_ milikku bertabrakkan dengan iris emeraldnya. Membuatku terjerat akan keindahan bola mata favoritku. Menyelami setiap rasa yang ada.

Pipi putih seputih porselen miliknya menampakkan rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Gemas akan ekspresi malunya, kudekatkan wajahnya hingga dua bibir kami bertemu. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, namun membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

Sakura segera melepaskan diri dariku. Kulihat wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Aku terkekeh kecil karena gemas akan sifatnya.

Kami pun kembali menatap langit yang masih berhiaskan bintang. Sebenarnya aku tak benar-benar menatap bintang. Hanyalah mataku yang mengarah ke langit. Tapi tidak dengan pikiranku. Itu semua karena gadis di sampingku.

Hening lama menyelimuti kami. Menikmati keheningan ini dan meresapi rasa menyenangkan berdua bersamanya. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, nyaman akan kedamaian yang dirasakan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana pendapatmu tentang musim semi?" Sakura menoleh padaku dan memberikanku sebuah pertanyaan.

Aku hanya meliriknya sejenak. Menangkap wajah penasaran yang terlihat imut tersebut.

"Musim semi?" Aku mengulang pertanyaannya. Kemudian aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke langit. Menatap bintang yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Aku membenci musim semi," ucapku datar. Rahangku mengeras karena mengingat masa lalu yang membuatku kesal dan sakit.

"Aku kehilangan ibuku saat musim semi. Membuatku tidak merasakan kasih sayangnya secara maksimal. Berkuranglah orang yang melindungiku dari kejamnya sifat ayahku. Begitu pula dengan kakakku. Di musim semi selanjutnya, aku kembali kehilangan kakakku. Kakakku memiliki kelainan jantung. Aku pun kehilangan orang yang memberikanku kasih sayang dengan tulus dan mehilangan orang yang melindungiku dari kejamnya ayahku. Karena itu, aku mendapat beban lebih banyak. Membuatku tak mendapat kasih sayang yang harusnya kuterima dulu. Memberikanku sebuah luka yang masih membekas."

Aku menghela napas. Menghentikkan kisah masa laluku yang pilu. Memejamkan mataku sejenak lalu memembukanya lagi.

"Mulai saat itu aku membenci setiap gugurnya bunga sakura di musim semi."

Aku meraih tangannya yang awalnya ia letakkan di atas pahanya. Kutarik dan kugenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Memberikan getaran seperti sengatan listrik yang berpusat di telapak tanganku.

"Namun di musim semi juga, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia yang menggantikkan semua yang harusnya kudapat dulu. Bahkan dia memberikan lebih dari yang harusnya kudapat. Sungguh, semua yang ia lakukan tak bisa kujabarkan dengan kata-kata. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kau adalah orangnya."

Aku menggenggam tangan mungil itu semakin erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tatap wajahnya yang terlihat senang serta terharu. Aku melihat netranya menatapku berkaca-kaca. Memberikanku senyuman tulus penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan mulai saat itu juga, aku mencintai musim semi. Sangat mencintai musim semi. Karena kau adalah musim semiku."

_

Aku menguap cukup lebar saat mendengar nada dering _handphone_ milikku berbunyi. Aku mendengus malas lantaran kantuk masih menggerayangiku. Mau tak mau kuraih benda kotak itu agar tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Netraku semakin menatap malas sekaligus kesal saat tahu bahwa penelpon merupakan Naruto- _Dobe_ yang sangat menyebalkan. Tak mau ambil pusing, kutekan tombol _reject_ dan meletakannya lagi di meja nakas.

Aku pun kembali menjalankan rutinitasku yaitu tidur. Memejamkan mataku perlahan sehingga iris obsidian milikku tak nampak lagi. Aku pun menyamankan diri dan memeluk gulingku erat.

Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata, ponseku kembali berdeding nyaring. Tidak kurespon panggilan tersebut dan melanjutkan upaya tidur pagiku.

Samar-samar aku masih mendengar _ringtone_ yang berbunyi tanpa jeda. Aku yakin si baka itu tidak berhenti sebelum aku menjawabnya.

Aku pun menyerah. Kuraih lagi ponsel itu dan kujawab panggilan tersebut. Aku mengaktifkan mode _speaker_ , jadi aku tidak perlu meletakkan ponsel itu ke telingaku.

" _TEME_! OH ASTAGA! Kukira kau mati bunuh diri karena patah hati. Padahal aku akan mendatangi apartemenmu jika kau tidak menjawab panggilan tadi. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Sudah kuduga, ini sangatlah tidak penting dan menyebalkan. Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan mendengarkan ocehan tidak bergunanya. Mungkin pidatonya dapat menjadi lagu penghantar tidurku.

Aku pun memejamkan mataku lagi dan mencoba menghiraukan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi karena teriakan Naruto yang menggagalkan tidurku.

"HEY! SASUKE! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN! JAWAB AKU! SASUKE- _TEME_!"

Aku pun dengan enggan meraih Ponselku yang tadi agak tersingkirkan. Dengan nada berat khas orang bangun tidur aku menjawabnya.

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman ambigu yang kusuarakan. Hanya dengan itu aku yakin Naruto percaya bahwa aku masih hidup dan tidak mendatangiku. Jika ia datang maka hibernasiku akan gagal total.

Siapa tahu saat aku bangun nanti aku mengalami amnesia.

"Kau ini! Membuatku khawatir saja, _Teme_." Aku mendengar nada Naruto yang terkesan sendu. Oh ayolah, harusnya dia tidak perlu lebay.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya _to the point_ untuk mempersingkat panggilanku dengan _Dobe_ dan juga mempercepat mulainya tidurku.

"Aku tidak yakin sih untuk memberitahumu. Tapi sepertinya aku harus memberitahumu," ujar Naruto lambat yang membuatku geram.

"Jangan bilang 'tiga loli m*lkita setara dengan 120 kalori' atau hal konyol lainnya," ancamku kesal. Dia terlalu lambat dan aku sudah sangat mengantuk.

Aku dengar ada suara helaan napas pasrah dan aku yakin itu berasal dari Naruto. Gerak lambatnya membuatku kesal bukan kepalang. Moodku sedang buruk dan dia memperburuknya.

"Minggu depan Sakura akan bertunangan."

 _Dia sudah melangkah maju dan aku masih diam di tempat._

_

Awalnya aku berpikir tidak datang adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Tetapi itu akan membuat Sakura menganggap bahwa aku masih terbayang-bayang olehnya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Biarlah di dalam aku terlihat menyedihkan dan di luar baik-baik saja seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa.

Dan di sini aku berada. Duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir ruangan sambil menikmati makanan yang disajikan. Memperhatikan semua orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di hadapannya.

Sampai saat ini ia masih belum melihat tokoh utama dari acara ini. Padahal menurut jadwal, acara dilaksanakan 30 menit yang lalu.

Aku melirik podium berukuran sedang yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di sana terdapat seorang wanita bersurai keunguan sedang naik ke atas podium sambil membawa _mic_ di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat sore tuan dan nyonya yang hadir di sini. Kita semua tahu jika tujuan kita berkumpul di sini adalah untuk melihat pertunangan antara Neji dan Sakura."

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sudah kuduga wanita itu akan menyampaikan sambutan. Dan itu berarti gadis bersurai merah muda itu akan muncul dan aku sudah siap.

Aku masih sibuk menggigit tusukan _takoyaki_ yang terasa lezat ini. Aku akui makanan di sini terasa lezat atau aku yang memang jarang makan enak.

Setelah aku menelan gigitan terakhir, aku melihat para tamu menatap ke suatu titik. Sebuah pusat perhatian. Aku penasaran sebenarnya, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk maju melihat ke depan.

Akhirnya sang pusat perhatian berdiri di atas podium. Aku melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit dan rindu serta tak lupa dengan kekecewaan. Sesak pun melingkupi seluruh tubuhku dan berpusat pada dadaku. Rasanya sakit, aku tak bisa mendekskripsikannya lagi.

Belum lagi ia di sana tidak berdiri sendiri. Bersama seorang lelaki yang terlihat gagah dan mempesona. Serasi dengannya yang tampil dengan gaun yang indah serta cantik.

Ternyata persiapanku tadi hanyalah sia-sia. Pada akhirnya aku menampilkan raut sendu dan tatapan mata terluka. Hanya bisa berdiam kaku menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sangat kurindukan. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesak di dalam hati.

Acara memasang cincin telah selesai dengan diakhiri tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu. Senyum bahagia dari dua sejoli yang baru saja diikat dalam ikatan pertunangan membuat siapa saja yang ikut bahagia. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku merasakan sakit seperti tusukan pisau tajam tak kasat mata.

Pupilku masih memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya tanpa terkecuali. Dan pandangan kami bertemu. Seakan ada magnet yang selalu membuat kami saling bertatapan. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku masih menatapnya sendu dan sakit.

Ia pun memutuskan kontak matanya dan berbalik membelakangiku. Sejurus kemudian dia berjalan dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Jalannya menuju parkiran. Aku pun tertarik untuk mengikutinya selagi orang-orang belum menyadarinya.

Beruntung aku tidak kehilangan jejaknya. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, aku mempercepat langkahku bahkan aku berlari. Saat sudah cukup dekat, aku meneriaki namanya.

"Sakura!" Aku berseru untuk memanggilnya. Ia tak bergeming. Jangankan menoleh, bergerak saja tidak. Membuatku antara yakin dan tidak yakin ia menanggapi panggilanku.

_

"APA MAKSUDMU?! KATAKAN ITU SEMUA BOHONG! JANGAN BERCANDA DENGAN HAL SEPERTI INI!" Aku berseru seraya menatap marah ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda sebahunya.

Yang kutatap hanya menatapku sendu. Tanpa ekspresi. Ia berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkanku. Membuatku meneriaki namanya dan mengejarnya.

Lariku tak sia-sia. Jarakku dengannya mulai menipis dan aku segera meraih tangannya. Beberapa kali gagal, akhirnya aku berhasil meraih tangan mungil yang biasanya menggenggam tangnku erat penuh kasih sayang.

"Lepas! Aku tidak ingin bersamamu lagi. Lepaskan aku!"

Semakin dia menolak, semakin aku bertindak. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada pergelangan tangannya. Aku tahu rasanya sakit. Tapi jika aku tak melakukan ini, aku akan kembali merasakan sakit. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Aku melihat lelehan air mata turun dari matanya. Menunjukkan raut pilu dan sakit.

"Jika kau merasa sakit, mengapa kau ingin meninggalkanku," ujarku dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Aku harus pergi. Lepaskan aku," lirihnya seraya menghempaskan tanganku dan melarikan diri. Membuatku menatapnya juga dengan pilu dan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

 _Apa ini? Aku kehilangannya?_

_

"Kita sudah berakhir. Apa maumu?"

 _Tak bisakah kau tidak membuatku merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku sebelumnya._

Aku menarik napas untuk bersiap berbicara. Menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang ia torehkan.

"Mana bukti akan kata-katamu? Mana janjimu yang penuh keyakinan dulu? Apakah kau melupakan seluruh harapan yang selalu bersama kita? Mana Sakura yang dulu? Tidak ingatkah dirimu dengan bunga sakura dan musim semi?"

Ucapakanku membuatku mem _flashback_ seluruh peristiwa yang ada dalam hidupku. Merasakan pahitnya kenyataan bahwa dunia ini tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Setiap nadiku berdenyut, secara tak langsung rasa sakit menekanku.

"Lupakan semuanya," ucap Sakura singkat tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Dirinya menunduk dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhku Meminimalisir rasa sakit yang menderaku. Aku menarik napas dengan susah. Begitu pula dengan menghembuskannya.

Aku membuka mataku dan menampilkan bola onyx yang memancarkan luka tak berdarah. Aku menangkap bahwa dia menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Lupakan semuanya. Lupakan saat aku membangunkanmu di pagi hari. Lupakan ucapan manisku. Lupakan harapan bodoh itu. Lupakan senyumanku. Lupakan sakura. Lupakan musim semi. Lupakan aku."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan raut sendu yang terlihat sangat ironis sebagai bukti rasa sesak yang tak tertahankan di dalam dada.

"Kau pikir itu mudah?!" Aku berseru lantang dengan nada tersakiti yang sangat kentara.

"Jika aku bisa, mengapa kau tidak?" Ucapannya yang datar seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami menusuk dadaku dengan tajam.

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasan!"

"Kau mencintaiku tanpa alasan bukan? Maka biarkan aku pergi tanpa alasan juga."

"Kau dan aku saling mencintai. Apa yang salah dengan itu?!"

"Memangnya aku pernah mengatakan cinta?"

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Darahku berdesir kencang. Mengirimkan rasa sesak di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku melirik seseorang yang tengah membelakangiku. Memperlihatkan punggungnya seakan memamerkan kenyataan yang sangat menusukku. Kenyataan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, semua yang telah kita lewati bersama itu hanya sebuah kebohongan?"

Ucapanku yang lirih masih terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Terbukti oleh berbaliknya tubuh miliknya menghadapku lurus.

Aku menatap sendu seseorang yang sedang menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Aku mendecih dalam hati. Membenci diriku sendiri yang terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Itu semua berkat air mataku yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata.

"Bukankah semua itu nyata adanya?"

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu berujar dengan nada bertanya. Nadanya terdengar datar seolah tak berniat berbicara. Membuatku kesal setengah mati.

Kata-katanya seakan memukul telak hatiku. Menghancurkan perasaanku hingga tak ada sisa lagi untuk dihancurkan. Membuatku berpikir, apakah hidupku hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan?

"Jika semua itu nyata adanya, bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Aku harap aku mengalami amnesia dan melupakan semua hal bodoh yang telah terjadi di kehidupanku._

_

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Menampilkan netraku yang sekelam langit malam. Mengatur napasku yang terengah lantaran semua mimpi buruk yang baru saja aku alami. Mengenyahkan mimpi yang membuatku terasa sakit.

Aku melirik seseorang di sampingku. Surai merah mudanya yang panjangnya sebahu kini kuperhatikan. Membuatku tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Aku meraihnya. Memeluknya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Seakan tak ingin berpisah darinya barang sedetik pun.

Itu hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Aku yakin Sakura tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Dia akan selalu berada di sisiku. Ia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Dia akan selalu menemaniku seperti biasanya.

 _Ya, dia tidak akan pernah pergi dariku,_ _dan dia tidak akan pernah mendengarku berkata.._

_

 _Aku harap aku terbangun dengan amnesia._

 _Dan melupakan tentang segalanya, termasuk kau dan musim semi._

_

 **Just a Lie by Aqiki-Chan**

 **NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _-FIN-_**

~Qiki's Note~

 _HaiHai semuaa. Qiki datang lagi dengan oneshot. semogaa sukaa ya_

 _Btw, ini fic suda pernah di publish di wattpad dan ikut serta SasuSakuFFSpringDay Challenge. Alhamdulillah juara 3 hehe :D. Bisa dilihat di wattpad dengan username yg sama._

 _Anoo, kalo ada kesalahan mohon maklum ya. Aku beberapa kali mengkoreksi, tetap aja ada kesalahan:(_

 _Reviewnya bolehh?_

 ** _Aqiki-Chan_**

 ** _Banjarbaru, 6 Juni 2018_**


	2. Nyanyi Yuk!

_Putar lagunya!_

 _I drove by all the places we used tohang outgetting wasted_

Kulewati tempat-tempat dulu kita biasa nongkrong mabuk-mabukan

 _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

Terpikirkan olehku ciuman terakhir kita, seperti apa rasanya dirimu

 _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

Dan meskipun teman-temanmu bilang kau baik-baik saja

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

Apakah kau di suatu tempat merasa kesepian meski dia di sisimu?

 _When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

Saat dia ucapkan kata-kata yang melukaimu, apakah kau baca kata-kata yang kutulis untukmu?

 _Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

Kadang aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ini dusta belaka?

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

Andai yang dulu kita punya nyata adanya, bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja?

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Karena aku tak baik-baik saja

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

Teringat olehku hari saat kau bilang kau kan pergi

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

Teringat olehku riasan meleleh di wajahmu

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

Dan mimpi-mimpi yang kau tinggalkan, kau tak butuh semua itu

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

Seperti setiap doa yang tlah kita buat

 _I wish that I could wake up withamnesia_

Andai aku bisa terbangun dengan amnesia

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

Dan lupakan semua hal-hal bodoh itu

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

Seperti rasanya tertidur di sampingmu

 _And the memories I never can escape_

Dan kenangan yang aku tak bisa lepas darinya

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Karena aku tak baik-baik saja

 _The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

Foto-foto yang kau kirimkan padaku, semuanya masih ada diponselku

 _I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

Kan kuakui, aku suka melihatnya, kan kuakui, aku merasa kesepian

 _And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

Dan semua temanku terus bertanya mengapa aku tak muncul

 _It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

Sakit rasanya tahu kau bahagia, yeah, sakit rasanya kau tlah lanjutkan hidup

 _It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

Berat mendengar namamu saat aku tak melihatmu begitu lama

 _It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

Seakan kita tak pernah ada, apakah ini dusta belaka?

 _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

Jika yang pernah kita punya nyata adanya, bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja?

 _'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Karena aku tak baik-baik saja

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

Teringat olehku hari saat kau bilang kau kan pergi

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

Teringat olehku riasan meleleh di wajahmu

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

Dan mimpi-mimpi yang kau tinggalkan, kau tak butuh semua itu

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

Seperti setiap doa yang tlah kita buat

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

Andai aku bisa terbangun dengan amnesia

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

Dan lupakan semua hal-hal bodoh itu

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

Seperti rasanya tertidur di sampingmu

 _And the memories I never can escape_

Dan kenangan yang aku tak bisa lepas darinya

 _If today I woke up with you right beside me_

Andai hari ini aku bangun denganmu di sisiku

 _Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

Seakan semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang kacau

 _I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

Kan kudekap kau lebih erat daripada sebelumnya

 _And you'd never slip away_

Dan kau takkan pernah pergi

 _And you'd never hear me say_

Dan kau takkan pernah mendengarku berkata

 _I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

Teringat olehku hari saat kau bilang kau kan pergi

 _I remember the make-up running down your face_

Teringat olehku riasan meleleh di wajahmu

 _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

Dan mimpi-mimpi yang kau tinggalkan, kau tak butuh semua itu

 _Like every single wish we ever made_

Seperti setiap doa yang tlah kita buat

 _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

Andai aku bisa terbangun dengan amnesia

 _And forget about the stupid little things_

Dan lupakan semua hal-hal bodoh itu

 _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

Seperti rasanya tertidur di sampingmu

 _And the memories I never can escape_

Dan kenangan yang aku tak bisa lepas darinya

' _Cause I'm not fine at all_

Karena aku tak baik-baik saja

 _No, I'm really not fine at all_

Sungguh, aku tak baik-baik saja

 _Tell me this is just a dream_

Katakan padaku semua ini hanyalah mimpi

 _'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

Karena aku tak baik-baik saja

 **Source :**

https/terjemah-lirik-lagu-barat./2014/07/amnesia-5-seconds-of-summer.html?m=1


End file.
